


The Lioness

by Icecrunch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Freeform, Lions, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrunch/pseuds/Icecrunch
Summary: Hermione is nearing the completion of her Transfiguration Apprenticeship with Minerva McGonagall when she finally achieves her Animagus form, a female Lioness. She has a chance encounter within the Forbidden Forest with a certain snarky Headmaster and drama ensues :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	The Lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lion's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544861) by [Ciule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciule/pseuds/Ciule). 

> First of all, I'd like to dedicate this Fiction to Ciule, as her Fiction has inspired this one. If you haven't already read her amazing Fiction called 'Lion's Heart', go do so, because I seriously cannot recommend it enough! 
> 
> This is a little something I've had on my mind for awhile and have been wanting to do. My other SSHG story isn't abandoned; just having some SERIOUS writer's block. 
> 
> I do not own the characters nor do I make any money on taking them out to play. 
> 
> No beta. I'll go through and fix my mistakes at a later time. Freeform writing, no idea on length.

Severus had been sitting at the Headmaster's desk, going over the upcoming budget costs for this coming years Yule Ball when the castle wards alerted him to a foreign presence just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Pushing the paperwork away in disgust, he began to rub the bridge of his nose. If it's not one damn thing, it's another that needs dealing with in the god forsaken castle, he thought to himself with a skowl planted across his face. 

Pulling out his wand, Severus gently said out loud, "Expecto Patronum," and watched as a beautiful, majestic male Lion took form. He stared at it for a moment before saying: "Please take the following message along to Minerva for me: Minerva, I apologize for the lateness of this message, but the castle has alerted me to an unknown presence on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. I shall be going down right away to deal with the issue at hand. Await my next Patronus for instruction, if any." 

"My boy, I see that your Patronus has changed forms. Fascinating! Into a Lion of all things!" a cheery voice called out across the room as he had watched his Lion bound off to find Minerva. 

"Silence, you old pompous poofer! I have already explained to you that I do not wish to converse with you at all, ever again! Do I need to pull out my permanent paint remover potion to remove your mouth?" He seethed at the portrait. 

The blasted portraits eyes only twinkled at him before the previous Headmaster left his frame to go who knows where. Good riddance, Severus thought. 

Straightening his posture, he apparated down from the Headmasters Tower to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and was immediately assaulted by a large animal. It lunged at him, claws extended, aiming for blood. Severus managed to twist away at the last moment from the creature. It howled at him and took off into the forest. "Bloody Lion! It just had to be a Lion!" he cursed. How the hell had a full grown Lioness managed to appear in Scotland, let alone within Hogwarts wards? Must be another one of Hagrid's bloody pet projects, he thought. 

Severus walked forward into the Forbidden forest and cast a tracking spell to locate the rouge Lioness. A bright, dark blue dotted path appeared before him and he followed it through the forest. He trudged through the forest for half an hour before he came across her within a clearing, feasting upon a dead deer. Pulling out his wand, he silently cast a Stupify upon her, but his spell only bounced off her hide. 

She hissed in extreme displeasure at him. Pushing herself away from her kill, she walked around the front of her kill to defend it from him. She snarled at the strange smelling being in front of her. With blood dripping off her face, spittle went flying forth with her snarls, warning him to stay away from her and her kill.

"Nice kitty, I mean you no harm," Severus slowly said with his hands raised in front of him. He crouched slightly, backing away slowly from her, wondering how the hell he was going to restrain her. He tried to cast a silent, wandless Incarnate, but again his magic only bounced off her hide. Obviously, it was the wrong thing to do because she took off after Severus, frothing at the mouth. "Shit, shit, shit!" he shouted as he took off running away from her. 

Fuck! He didn't want to do this! It just had to be a damn Lion! Severus knew he had no choice to do otherwise unless he wanted to become the Lioness's next meal. After the war, Minerva had felt terrible knowing how she had treated Severus thinking he had betrayed the Order. As compensation, she had INSISTED upon helping Severus with achieving his Animagus form. Of course he, in turn, had insisted it only be done in secrecy. Nobody else needed to know he had been trying to achieve his Animagus form. Severus eventually did discover his form and was completely and utterly embarrassed about what his form was. He had refused to show Minerva (Her and her bleeding Gryffindor heart would never let him live it down) and never transformed again after that. The worst part about the current situation with the Lioness was that he was not sure how his Animagus form was going to react being this close to her. Thinking hard upon his Animagus form and hoping for the best, he transformed. 

The Lioness instantly stopped dead in her tracks. The strange smell she had smelled off the strange being in front of her was now tenfold. Power. Dangerous. Alpha. Masculine. There was no way she would be able to over power him or protect her kill from him. She turned around and took off in the opposite direction to get as far away from him as possible.

The large, black male Lion now standing where Severus was, observed the female Lioness. He could smell her; she was ovulating. His Lion's instinctual needs kicked into high gear and his sight was red with lust. Pride. Female. Mate. Cubs. No...NO! Severus tried to control himself and push his lust away but as soon as she took off away from him, he chased after her. 

She was smaller then him and fast. But not fast enough, as he quickly caught up to her. Lunging at her, he brought her tumbling down with him. Biting her shoulder, he held her down into place as he took position. She was snarling at him, tail thrashing back and forth, trying to get away from him. He bit down harder upon her shoulder, drawing blood, before he surged forward into her body. He felt her resistance and pushed through harder, breaking through into her body. She howled in pain, as his barbed penis thrust in and out of her hard and fast. With a final thrust, he shoved himself in as far into his Lioness as he could as he roared his completion. He pulled out and began to lick the wounds he had caused upon her shoulder. His Lioness pulled away slightly and started to lick her sore, bleeding abused privates. When she was finished, he curled up beside her. Severus found his Lionself to be content with his Lioness. Yawning, he rested his head upon her and dozed off with her head rested upon his back. His last thought was MINE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He awoke to a very insistent hand shaking his shoulder. He groaned and lightly batted the hand away. 

"Severus Snape! You wake up this instant and tell me what's going on!" he heard Minarva's Scottish brogue cut through his sleep induced mind. 

Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings of the Forbidden Forest. Why was he there and not in his comfy bed anymore? Oh right, the unknown presence at the edge of the Forest the the castle wards had picked up on. His memories hit him like a ton of bricks - The Lioness, her being unaffected by his magic, his Animagus transformation, chasing the Lioness, mating with the Lioness, and of course now he could feel how his body felt like he had been run over by a train. 

"Urg! Cease your incessive screeching, you harpy!" he groaned as he rubbed his head with both hands.

"Not until you explain to me, young man, what is going on! I waited for your Patronus, as instructed, only for you not to respond at all. I come looking for you and hear I find you, naked as the day you were born having a cat nap in the middle of the Forest!! What about the intruder, Headmaster?" demanded Minerva. 

Severus flinched at her statement, quickly looked down to find himself covered in what looked to be transfigured robes. Thank goddess for small mercies. 

"Yes Severus, I transfigured you robes out of a few leaves I found lying on the Forest floor. It would not do any good to have any students come across their completely naked Headmaster! Just what were you doing, son?" explained Minerva.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Was I...in any other form when you found me? Was there...anybody or anything else around me?" Severus asked.

"No, I found you as I've already explained. Severus..." Minerva slowly said as she glared at him.

"Fine. I came across a rogue Lioness at the edge of the Forest. Her hide was impervious to any spell I tried casting upon her. It only infuriated her, causing her to attack me. I had to transform into my Animagus form to protect myself before I lost consciousness from over exertion. Happy now?" Severus snarled. He was NOT about to tell her that his form too was a Lion and that he had forced himself upon the Lioness before he fell asleep with her. 

"Ack, a Lioness? Are you sure that's what you saw? We will need to have Poppy take a look at yeh when we get back up to the castle." Minerva gasped, as she clenched her chest. 

"Quite. Does Hagrid have any newly acquired pets that I am not aware of?"

"Not to my knowledge, although I WILL be marching straight down to his hut to investigate myself once I have you up to see Poppy," answered Minerva.

"If he is clueless, contact the Auror department at the Ministry to see if they can help us track down our rogue Lioness," instructed Severus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus ended up spending the rest of the night in the infirmary under Poppy's watchful eye. She had given him pain potions and a dreamless sleep to help him recover from his excursion in the Forest. Minerva had been there beside his bed when he awoke, filling Severus in about the fruitless search for the rogue Lioness. Hagrid definetly did not have a pet Lioness (Though an unknown egg was found within his hut and was unfortunately confiscated by the Auror's). The Auror Department had sent several Auror's to search the area and forest for the Lioness, but it was in vain. If she was to appear again, Hogwarts was to send for them right away again to try and contain her. In the meantime, Minerva had addressed the school in his stead during breakfast, warning the students yet again that the Forbidden Forest was exactly that, forbidden, and to take extra caution against the dangers it held.

"And where is your constant shadow this early afternoon, Minerva?" asked Severus.

"Miss Granger woke up feeling a bit ill this morning and is unable to perform her duties today. I suspect she should be feeling back up to par in the next day or two," explained Minerva.

"Hrm. Is she making any progress with her Mastery project?" Severus inquired.

"Oh yes! She has been working very hard at achieving her Animagus form actually. Miss Granger is getting close to being able to transform into her Animagus form."

"Does she know what her form is yet?"

"I suspect she does, but i believe she wants to keep her form a secret until she finally transforms."

"Three years, Minerva. It has almost been three years now that Miss Granger has been your apprentice. She has almost completed her apprenticeship and still you have not given me your answer as to if you are retiring with Miss Granger replacing you or not."

"I will tell yeh when the time is right, son. And you! Why did you not tell me that your Patronus form has changed? You sure know how to give an old woman a near heart attack, aye!"

"Hmph. The reason is because I had not known it had changed forms to begin with. It was still a...doe the last time I had cast it."

"When was the last time you cast it?" she asked quietly.

"Towards the end of the war? I have not had the need to cast it since then," Severus said with a frown. He thought back to the last time he had cast his Patronus. It was during the war when he had delivered the Gryffindor Sword to the Golden Trio. 

"What changed Severus?"

Severus just deeply exhaled. What changed, indeed! Maybe it was his brush with death. Lily came to him when he was dying from the snake bite and told him she forgave him. She had thanked him for protecting Harry as he did and absolved him of his guilt. Lily had told him that she did not blame Severus for hers or Jame's deaths. She had told him that she only loved him as a brother and that it was time he moved on with his life to find who he was supposed to spend his life with. Or maybe it was because his Animagus itself was a Lion.

"Everything changed, Minerva. Everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two months since the Lioness incident, as Severus liked to call it. There had been absolutely no trace of her, which had left his inner Lion reeling with despair for his mate. In the beginning, he had gone to the forest himself late at night to search for her in his Animagus form. He had called out for her, but she did not come. She never did. 

Severus the man did not have time for such nonsense when it came to the fairer sex. Since he had been awarded his Order of Merlin at the end of the war, he recieved untold amounts of missives from woman (And the odd man) offering sexual services, marriage, gifts, etc to him. It disgusted him. He was quick to set up a mail sorting charm, burning all the mail from his love lorne fans while donating the gifts (Of course he kept anything potion related for himself and burned anything obviously used or sexual in nature) to a local womans shelter his Mother had on occasion frequented while he was growing up. It didn't help that the Boy Wonder was singing his praise to anyone who would listen about what he had seen in Severus's memories. 

And he most definetly would NOT think about his growing attraction to his Deputy Headmistresses Aprentice that was to be leaving Hogwarts in one short month. There was something about her that sung to him. He couldn't quite place why and it bothered him. Severus snarled silently and stabbed at his food with his fork. He hadn't realized Minerva, who was sitting to his right, had noticed his foul mood, giving him a 'We will talk about whatever is bothering you later' look. 

Looking up, he glanced around the Great Hall up towards the students. They were excitedly chatting amongst themselves about the Yule Ball that was to happen in a few days time. His eyes eventually fell to the lovely Miss Granger, who was sitting on the other side of Minerva. She had been looking oddly pale the past couple weeks, which had been slightly concerning. He really should mention to Minerva his observations about her Apprentice. 

Minerva nudged Severus's side hard to get his attention. He looked directly towards her. "Yes, Minerva?"

"I said: I'd like talk privately to you in your office after lunch, if possible?" She had a look on her face that made Severus feel like he was a small child being caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. 

"Of course, Minerva. If you'll excuse me," he muttered as he pushed himself upwards and away from the head table. Severus didn't see the pair of eyes that watched him leave the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione, dear, are you feeling any better today? You haven't really touched your meal at all again," inquired Minerva.

Hermione jumped slightly before looking up towards her Master. She hoped Minerva hadn't caught her staring after the Headmaster. "I'm fine, thank you. I just do not have much of an appetite at the moment."

"I still insist that you should go speak with Poppy. I'm extremely worried about you!" 

"I'm fine, really, Minerva. It's just a lingering case of a stomach bug. Anyways, I should really get back to your classroom to mark those essays for you" Hermione said, as she went to stand up. She stood up too quickly, swayed, lost focus, became extreamly light headed, and fell backwards. Minerva wasn't quick enough and Hermione fell backwards on her bum. 

"Hermione! No, that's it, young lady! You are going to see Poppy this instant!" Minerva said as she helped Hermione back up. Hermione rubbed her sore backside as Minerva held firmly onto the girls arm, leading her straight to the infirmary. Hermione was in a panic. No, please don't make it real! She had an idea as to why she had been feeling to ill the past couple weeks, but did not want to admit that there could be a possibility. 

"Hello Minerva, Miss Granger. Is there anything I can help you with?" Hermione heard Madame Pomfrey ask. How had they arrived to the infirmary so quickly?

"As a matter of fact, yes there is Poppy. Miss Granger has been feeling ill from some sort of stomach bug. She has not been eating properly and had a dizzy spell in the Great Hall that had her fall over backwards," answered Minerva.

"Come along dear, let's have a look at you," Madame Pomfrey said to Hermione as she lead her towards a private area of the infirmary. "I'll have you lie down upon the bed as I run a few diagnostic spells on you."

Hermione layed down on the bed as instructed as Minerva took a seat beside her. Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand, chanted an incantation over Hermione, and began her diagnostics. Hermione closed her eyes as she heard the older woman 'hmm' and 'tsk' over her. Finally she spoke. "Miss Granger, when was your last menstruation dates?"

"I-I'm not really sure. The other month maybe? It's not uncommon for me to miss the odd cycle depending on my stress levels and my work load."

"Well, the good news is, it isn't a stomach bug that's making you ill. But you are currently expecting a baby in roughly 7 months time. See this blue spot in the diagnostic chart above your midsection? It shows me that you are pregnant with a son," explained Madame Pomfrey.

"But that's impossible! I've never had sexual relations with a man! I'm still a virgin!" screeched Hermione as she struggled to sit up. 

"Hold still while I cast a charm to see," Madame Pomfrey said as she gently encouraged Hermione to lay back down. She waved her wand over Hermione's midsection while casting a spell. Hermione glowed a soft white color before she flashed red. Then white again. "How peculiar. I've never seen anything like that before, only read about it in a medical journal." 

"What is it Poppy?" asked Minerva.

"If you are a virgin, you will glow with a soft white light. A non virgin glows blood red. The spell isn't supposed to flash between the two like this. I remember reading about the same thing happened years and years ago at St. Mungo's. There ended up being an investigation into why a young woman had such mixed results such as yours, Miss Granger. It turned out that she was an Animagus. As a human, she had never had sexual relations. But as her Animagus, which ended up being a dog, she had had sexual relations with another dog," explained Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione blushed and turned away from both women. Minerva looked horrified while Madame Pomfrey looked as if she was pondering one of life's greatest mysteries.

"Are you saying she is pregnant with an animal?" asked Minerva.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I've never heard of a pregnancy occurring from an Animagus coupling. The gestation of the baby isn't far enough to see much right now, but in another month or two, we should be able to tell what the baby looks like enough to differentiate between human and animal. That is unless of course Miss Granger decides to keep the baby. If this is an unwanted pregnancy, I can have Severus or Horace brew the nessacery abortive potions."

"I'd like to keep him, yes. The other option isn't an option at all for me or my son," said Hermione quietly.

"Hermione, I have the feeling there is a lot you are not saying about this situation, isn't there?" asked Minerva. 

"Your right. I don't feel comfortable speaking about all the details at this time, but I will tell you some of it. Yes Master, I have achieved my Animagus form. It was a couple months back. But the experience was terrifying for me and I have not attempted to transform again."

"Oh Hermione! As your Master, I am so proud of you for achieving your form. But you also know that if you hope to have your Mastery in Transfiguring, you'll need to register your form with the Ministry. Dare I ask what form you take? As your Mentor and friend, I am happy for your good news and know that if you shall ever need any help with your wee tyke, I am here for you both."

Hermione started to cry and reached for Minerva. She hugged onto her tightly, crying into her robes. "Thank you, Minerva. You know that you are so much more to me then that. You've been my surrogate Mother since I found out I could not recover my parents memories. You have helped me so much these past three years. I will admit that the idea of having this baby alone has me petrified, but I know that help will always be there if only I ask. As for my Animagus form, please do not be upset with me...I'm a Lion."

Minerva's face went instantly white. Lion. Lioness. The Lioness from a couple months back. Severus encountering said Lioness. Finding Severus naked in the woods. Severus needing to transform into his form to protect himself against the Lioness. The pieces clicked into place. "H-Hermione...does that mean you encounter another Lion within the Forbidden Forest then?" Minerva asked slowly.

Hermione sat quietly in the bed and wondered just how much Minerva knew. Thinking back to the time when Hermione had first transformed, she remembered how disorienting the first shift was. Before she had shifted, Hermione had made sure to hide her wand within a tree along the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione WAS the Lioness and had no concept of her human self at all. She remembered encountering a strange being who appeared out of nowhere, startling her. As a warning, she swung her claws at the being to stay away before running off into the forest, scared. As she ran, she encountered the juiciest looking herd of deer and decided to have one for a late night snack. But as she was eating her kill, that strange being appeared again and tried to attack her. She had to defend her food, her kill, and went after the strange being until he disappeared. Instead, in his place was a beautiful pure black male Lion. She could sense how powerful and dangerous he was. Valuing her life over her kill, she took off. But then he chased after her. The Lioness within her could smell his testosterone pumping throughout the air. He slightly scared her. The male Lion caught her, bit down painfully into her shoulder, and had his way with her. Hermione found herself not caring, welcoming his advances even. Pride, that's what her Lioness craved. Belonging. Mate. She remembered the pain in her shoulder followed by a searing, blinding pain between her legs when he entered her. When he was finally finished, her genitals burned and bled. She had licked herself clean afterwards as he licked her shoulder. She soon felt him curl up beside and against her. The Lioness within her had felt calm, happy even. She remembered thinking how he was her mate before she fell asleep. 

When she had awoken, she was her human self again. She felt disoriented until the memories of her transformation assaulted her. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that not only was she naked (She obviously had been unable to keep her clothing during her transformation, a rookie mistake), but she was curled around an equally naked Severus Snape. Gently, she had pulled herself out from his embrace and ran off through the forest and away from him. She had been in so much pain between her legs and was absolutely horrified at what had occurred. Eventually, she had come across the tree she had hidden her wand in, transfigured clothing, and snuck back into Hogwarts. She had skipped off the next two days of her apprenticeship with Minerva, saying she was ill so that she could go see her Mediwitch in St. Mungo's. 

The entire encounter had brought to surface memories that Hermione had been trying to bury deep within her. It was a reminder of her failed, extreamly short lived romance with Ron that ended before it even begun. It was a reminder of the love for a man she had who could never, would never see her as anything more then a silly little know it all. She couldn't really pinpoint when her little crush on Professer Snape had come to fruition. Maybe it was in her 6th year when she had begun to notice his beautiful, slender fingers. Or maybe it was when she was sitting in the Shrieking Shack, Professer Snapes blood pouring through her fingers from his tore out throat as she fought to save his life (She never did tell him it had been her who had gone back to the Shack for him nor would she allow Madame Pomfrey to tell him). It could have happened when she sat beside his bed, reading potion journals to him, waiting for him to wake up from his coma after saving his life or during her 7th year back at Hogwarts with Professer Snape as her Headmaster. It ultimately didn't matter because Hermione knew she was no Lily Evan's. And if this was the only part of him she could have, she would guard it fiercely. 

"Yes, I did, which I found most odd, especially given our location in the world," Hermione answered Minerva. 

"Hmm, of course. Did the other Lion have any defining features on him, such an an Animagus collar?" Minerva asked carefully.

She knows, she knows, she knows!!! Hermione screamed inside her head. "Not that I noticed, sorry Minerva. Though he was the most peculiar color - black. Pure black."

"Miss Granger, I'd like for you to take this nutrient potion and for you to stay over night in the infirmary so I can keep an eye on you. You are suffering for exhaustion and I'd like to get some nutrients and rest into you before I release you back into Minerva's care," Madame Pomfrey had interrupted. She handed Hermione a couple potions, which she downed immediately.

"If you'll excuse me, I have prior arrangements to attend to. I'll be back later on this evening to check up on you Miss Granger," said Minerva as she disappeared through the front doors of the infirmary. Hermione wasn't quite sure why, but she had a bad feeling something was about to happen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus paced back and forth in front of the window over looking the Forbidden Forest within his office. He was worried about Miss Grangers current health. No sooner had he entered his office, a previous Headmistress had informed him that there had been an incident within the Great Hall, causing Minerva to whisk her Apprentice to the infirmary. Then, there was the matter of Minerva catching him starting at her Apprentice again. No matter, he would just write it off as a growing concern over Miss Granger's state of health. Minerva could never know about his attraction to the little chit. Said chit could definetly never know about his attraction either. Miss Granger would be completely mortified to discover her old, scared, broken Potions Professer lusting after her. No, it could never happen. She could have any young, handsome man she wanted anyways.

Severus was pulled from his self deprecating thoughts when his office door flew open with a very angry, raging Minerva flew through them. He could feel the air crackling with her uncontained magic and rage. "SEVERUS SNAPE - WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" she screamed at him.


End file.
